Dean Returns
by cheslie wentz
Summary: Spoilers up to season 9 finale Sam can't cure Dean from being a demon, can some on else? This is an idea I have for season 10... enjoy Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural


Sam slowly picked up the glass of whisky in front of him and poured it down. The alcohol burned as it made its way down his throat. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, where Dean, well demon Dean had shot him. All the pain in the world would have never, ever been equal to the pain he was feeling now. His brother, who had raised him, who had been with him, helping and watching over him when Tessa broke up with him in 7th grade, when he had failed that math test in 9th grade and was scared of telling their father, when had hesitated to kill that vampire who ended up almost killing him, when Jess died, when he started the apocalypse and when he had killed Benny to rescued him from purgatory, was a demon. A black-eyed demon, working with Crowley. It had taken Sam a long time, but he had finally caught him in a devil's trap. Dean was sitting in the same room they had kept Crowley for a long time. Strapped there like a demon. Sam hated it. He hated seeing his big brother like that. And he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. If he would cure his brother, he would die and he would close the gates of hell forever. Bobby was dead, so was Kevin, and Cass isn't a human. There was nothing he could do, no way anyone, could cure his brother. Every person they loved, respected, or ever were friends with was dead. Sam wished that after he got back from hell and was soulless, he had just left Dan with Lisa. They were building something and Sam knew that Dean would have made a great father for Ben. Suddenly he stopped. There was one more person, who was a human and who knew about what the Winchester brothers really do. One last person who Dean loved and trusted. Lisa. Cass erased her memory of Dean but he would be able to undo it. Lisa could save Dean. At once Sam grabbed the keys to the impala and raced towards the door. He was going to get Lisa.

"Castiel, Angle of the Lord, I need your help. I think I have a way save Dean. So if you don't mind take 5 minutes of your vacation and helping me I would be very grateful." Sam prayed. Remembering Dean he added "Cass, get your feathery ass down here!" Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked around. No Cass. No Plan. No Dean. "Come on Cass!" Sam shouted out. After everything, he didn't think that Cass wouldn't come. "CASS!" Sam tried one last time take out all of his frustration. No Answer. Silently a tear rolled down Sam's face. He couldn't believe it. Now that he was so close to saving Dean, he couldn't believe that he had to find another way. "Cass, you jerk!" Sam shouted and started to walk towards the car again. He had driven the whole night for nothing.

"Sam, I'm here." Sam heard a voice saying. He turned quickly turned around to see Cass standing in front of him.

"Cass! I am so happy to see you. Where were you?!"

"I came as fast as I could. You have to understand …"

"Doesn't matter." Sam interrupted his friend. "I need your help. I found a way to save Dean."

"We are standing in front of Lisa's house, correct? You want me to undo what Dean has asked me do to. Sam as much as I want to help Dean, I can't do that." Cass answered

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked. Cass didn't answer but only looked down. "Cass! Can't or won't?" Sam insisted.

"Won't ok? I think it is unwise for Lisa to cure Dean. Maybe …"

"Cass, Please. Just help me get my brother back." Sam interrupted a second time.

"Fine, I will rewind Lisa's memory. But you have to get her to Dean." Cass said after some time.

"Ok, let's do this." Sam agreed as he walked towards Lisa's door. As soon as they were at her door, Sam knocked. After a little while, which seemed like ages to Sam; the door opened and Lisa appeared in front of them.

"Hey, how can I help you?" Lisa asked extending one hand to welcome the two friends. Sam took her hand and shuck it while Cass reached up to her forehead and touched it softly. Lisa immediately was unconscious. Sam caught her, opened the door a bit more and carried her into the house. He walked into the living room and put her down onto a sofa.

"What did you do to my mom?" A voice full of fear and anger made Sam and Cass turn around to see Ben standing behind them.

"Cass?" Sam asked waiting for Cass to do the same to Ben too. Cass just stepped forward and also slightly, touched Ben's forehead. "Will they be ok?" Sam asked once they had also put Ben onto the sofa.

"They will be fine." Cass answered "They should wake up in around half an hour and remember everything."

"Thank you" Sam only said. He glanced over at Lisa and Ben sighing quietly. When he looked back up Cass was gone.


End file.
